


Soft whispers under the sheets

by chxralscereal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also my first work in this fandom, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Han Jumin Has Feelings, Hand Jobs, I Love Han Jumin, Married Couple, Married Sex, My First AO3 Post, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Submissive Han Jumin, i guess ???, soft Jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxralscereal/pseuds/chxralscereal
Summary: Jumin and MC spend a lazy morning in bed.





	Soft whispers under the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first time posting something I do in AO3. I hope you like it. Please note that English is not my first language so if you see any gramatical mistake I’d be happy if you let me know, thanks and enjoy! (⁄ ⁄◕⁄ω⁄◕⁄ ⁄✿)

You woke up to the feeling of something lingering your skin, feather-like touches running down your arms and face. Soon to realize it was Jumin’s work. He moved to your face. You didn’t open your eyes though, not wanting to stop your husband’s ministrations. The longer you could prolong that pleasant feeling, the best.

 

So you stayed still, acting as you were still sleeping. His soft lips wandered first on your forehead, then your lids; making sure he kissed both, and you almost gave yourself away. Then, he kissed your cheeks, your chin… He deliberately didn’t touch your lips, making you whine in disappointment inside your head; instead, he concentrated his attention on your neck.

 

Jumin knew you were ticklish, he knew you’d be awake in any moment. That didn’t stop him. You wanted to prove him that you could resist his progress, so you tried your best at not moving, or at least making evident that you were already awake. But the moment he started to kiss you on the neck, it became a lost battle.

 

Not being able to suppress a giggle, you squirmed away from him. His lips immediately left your skin as you moved to the other side of the bed, laughing. You rolled to face him, your eyes now open and looking at him with a smile on them. Jumin was staring at you with a soft smile plastered on his face, a face that he only gave you when you were both alone and utterly relaxed. You considered yourself lucky, for you were the only person in the world capable of making him do that expression.

 

He reached his arm and caressed your cheek so softly that for a moment you felt your heart melt. Jumin pulled you towards him and you left yourself being persuaded. Once you were in front of him, bodies touching, you watched him closed his eyes. He exhaled softly.

 

“Sometimes I wonder how it is possible I’m the luckiest man alive.” Jumin opened his eyes when he said that, looking you closely. His lips kissed your temple so tenderly you wondered how had you survived all those years before without his love.

 

“Good morning, my angel,” he said, lowering his head so he could give you a chaste kiss on the lips. There was a softness on his gaze you couldn’t describe. There were moments like these when you thought you didn’t need anything else in the world. Just you and Jumin, laying on bed like this. Looking at each other like this.

 

“Good morning, my beautiful husband.” If his eyes weren’t brighten enough, now they were. There was love all over his face, and as he reached over you to kiss you again, his hands held your cheeks and stroked them soothingly, expressing all his love with a single action. Sometimes words weren’t necessary.

 

Since the first moment Jumin kissed you, back when he was trying to push Sarah away, he knew he would never get enough of you, ever. He kissed you now passionately, but with the same tenderness he always managed to put in every kiss he gave you. Regardless of that, Jumin loved turning you into a mess. He loved seeing you whimper and squirm until you were begging him to _just do it_. And Jumin liked pleasing you. He’d promised to give you everything you wanted, though he never said he wouldn’t make you beg for it. And you loved it, but would never admit it to him.

 

His lips brushed over yours, enjoying how you moaned lightly at the kiss. Your hands ran through his hair, loving the sensation of his strands on your fingers. Messing with his hair was something you always loved to do, and something he always complained about when you two met for lunch, had fun at his office, and then he had to leave again for work, though he didn’t really mean it.

 

Jumin broke up the kiss and you panted for air, his attention diverging to your neck and jaw. His sloppy and open-mouthed kisses were making you crazy, and you wanted more. Your hands travelled over his shoulder blades, loving the fact Jumin never slept with a t-shirt on, bare skin over bare skin. When your hands met his torso, you heard him growl but he didn’t stop you, he kept kissing you on the neck. His lips were nibbling the sensitive skin, surely leaving marks all over you. A cry left your lips as he bit down hard, and then proceeded to kiss you softly to ease the pain.

 

Your hand slid down to his stomach, feeling the hard muscles tense because of the touch. You kept your hands running through his hips and stomach, loving how he let out sharp breaths before continuing his ministrations on you.

 

You still remembered the first night you spend together. It was after your first RFA party and the proposal. The moment the door of his loft closed, he lifted you up by the thighs and hold you against the wall. He kissed you hard, while whispering in your ear how he had wanted to leave with you earlier after you had said ‘yes’. Moans couldn’t stop from leaving your mouth, some muted by his lips over yours, others sounding loudly over the corridor.

 

That night Jumin made love to you; and even though you assured him it wasn’t your first time, he took his time preparing you, _having you_. He was slow, patient, everything you could expect from him. He didn’t waste any moment to reassure you how much he loved you, and you did it too. You came while listening his voice on your ear murmuring sweet delicacies. Jumin didn’t take long after that. The feeling of your walls tightening over his cock was enough, for that night. The next morning you did it again, this time rough, and you couldn’t decide which one you liked the most: the sweet, caring Jumin… or the harsh and dominating one.

 

Now your hands ran further down his abdomen until they reached their destination. Jumin tensed when you touched the bulge under his pajamas. You weren’t touching it directly, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t sensible to the touch. He gasped for air, stopping the wet trail of kisses he was leaving along your jaw. You lift up your eyes as your husband moaned, his eyes closed and a blissful expression painting his face. Your hand kept doing its work. You adored how Jumin’s face could change in the next second from your single touch.

 

“MC…” he breathed. Jumin opened his eyes and the look he gave was enough to make a shiver run down your spine. He closed his eyes again, a low hiss escaping from his lips. “God, you make me crazy.”

 

A soft smile crossed your lips as you leaned to kiss him. Due to the building lust inside him, Jumin’s kisses were clumsy and urging. He didn’t waste his time to put his tongue inside your mouth making the kiss rise in heat. You kissed like that for a while until you parted from his lips to catch your breath, a mischievous smile forming on your face when you saw him follow you.

 

“Eager?” You asked, a proud feeling building inside you as you watched his open mouth and barely-open eyes looking at you. He didn’t have time to answers you though cause your hand slid inside his pants and grabbed his erected member. He made a soft moan and closed his eyes.

 

Being able to touch Jumin like this, to return him the pleasure he always provided you, made you happy. He usually didn’t let you touch him, always preferring when he was having control over the situation, even more if it was on bed… But the little moments he let you touch him, well, you really make sure he was enjoying himself.

 

You jerked him until his hips were trusting your hand, his hips moving faster, eyes tightly closed and cheeks a beautiful shade of pink. He started to pant, and a vicious smile covered your lips as you watched him. He was the most gorgeous man you’ve ever seen.

 

You twisted your wrist while holding his member and he let a deep growl leave his mouth. With your free hand, you caressed his chin and lead him to your lips. Jumin kissed you  roughly while you kept working him to his release. He bit down hard on your lower lip and a moan escaped you. Jumin took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside your mouth, and you tightened slightly the pressure on his cock. He hissed.

 

“MC, I…” You knew. You didn’t need him to tell you. The shaky breaths, burning flesh, eyes closed… all those thing were enough indication for you to know that your husband was almost there. So you did it faster, harder. You kept silent while watching as he came.

 

Jumin’s cum was all over your hand and stomach, a deep moan leaving his lips as he spent. His eyes were fully closed, so he missed your expression. You jerked him off until his release was over and only stopped when he focused on regulating his breathing. Jumin kept his eyes closed as he calmed down. Your eyes looked at his swollen lips, which were half-open as breaths came and went.

 

A feeling of love burst through your and you snuggled your face on his neck. His arms immediately holding you closer, not caring for the sticky mess all over you. A quiet moment followed, neither of you saying anything, just enjoying the presence of the other.

 

When he opened his eyes again, Jumin smiled at you. You returned that smile and reached for his face to kiss him deeply. This time, there was no rushing nor lust, just pure love.

 

“You okay?” You asked.

 

Jumin took his time to answer, instead he buried his nose in your hair and took a deep breath. You felt his muscles relax around you. “I haven’t felt better.”

 

“MC, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Jumin.” More minutes passed and neither of you moved, until the cold air started to chill your skin. Jumin felt the goosebumps all over your arms and smiled softly.

 

“C’mon,” he said, moving away from you to sit up. He returned his gaze to you when he felt you hand hold his, refusing to leave it.

 

“No, I want to stay more time in bed.” You pouted, looking at your husband with pleading eyes. Jumin just laughed.

 

“I’d like to stay more time, too, but you have to clean up, and I need a shower, so c’mon.” Before you could say anything, Jumin took you in his arms and carried you to the bathroom. A small shriek left you lips to the sudden action, but you started laughing not long after when Jumin spun around with you in his arms.

 

“We’ll do this, if you behave correctly and leave me wash you, I’d consider take you to eat those hamburgers you love so much.”

 

A huge smile appeared on your face and when he put you on the floor, you jumped to him and circled your arms around his neck. “Really?!” Jumin laughed and hugged you too. “You’d do that for me?”

 

“Of course. Anything my princess wants.” You liked those hamburgers, they were some of the best in Seoul, but the reason you enjoyed going there was because you loved watching the expressions Jumin made every time he tried what he denominated ‘commoners food’. It was so cute looking at the little tips of ketchup or mustard on the corner of his lips or nose, his disheveled hair and clothes, and flushed cheeks because of the taste.

 

So of course you’d behave; let yourself be cleaned by Jumin’s caring hands, steal some kisses and maybe go for another round, who knows, the options were infinite. Of one thing you were certain, you loved every single minute you spend in the arms of your husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
